


Vogue

by soulofair



Category: 30 Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofair/pseuds/soulofair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz kicks up her heels for a photo shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vogue

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LiveJournal (I remembered my login for my profile, a miracle in itself) and FFN. I'm now going through and posting my work here as an archive. Enjoy!

Liz sat on a white leather chaise lounge in the middle of a spacious, lavish New York apartment, somewhere near Jack’s apartment. The room would have otherwise been empty had there not been photographers and other crew members surrounding her.

Flashes were going off left and right as people tested the lighting, making Liz’s eyes hurt. When Liz heard her name, she regarded it as one of the photographers calling attention she’d look their way. The voice called out once again, and a third time before Liz let out a squeak when someone placed a firm grip upon her shoulder. She glanced up and saw that it was Jack. “Hullo,” she remarked as nonchalantly as possible given the circumstances.

“Lemon, are you wearing real lady undergarments?” Jack asked her.

“They somehow have appeared on my body, so I suppose I’d have to say yes, I am wearing real lady undergarments,” she replied as a makeup artist fiddled with her eye makeup. “Why are you looking?”

“Is it wrong for a gentleman to take note of a lady's attire?”

“It is when it’s you who is taking note of my attire like a creep,” she replied dryly.

Jack seated himself next to her and began a casual conversation with her. Liz smiled awkwardly at the camera as Jack stayed put. “Lemon, I was thinking about sketches for the show,” he started.

“Uh huh… Jack, I’m a little occupied at the moment. Can this wait?” she asked through her painful smile.

“You see, people like cats. And I know your history with cats hasn’t been great, but I was thinking: what if you started doing animated shorts on the show?”

Liz twisted her torso to face the arm of the chaise and someone pushed the curled hair extensions over her shoulder. Jack glanced over at Liz and noted the curvature of her back and the tiny dotting of freckles that lined the backs of her arms and legs. He followed the freckles down to her feet, which were now a foot away from him and were wearing Louboutins that could spear his thigh if he didn’t watch himself.

“Hey, you,” the photographer called out to Jack, “move closer to Liz.”

“Move closer to her? I’m not… I’m not…”

“Move closer, quickly. I like the way your ears look with her pose,” the photographer replied.

Liz looked back at Jack and furrowed her eyebrows. “Don’t be creepy,” she told him simply as the photographer came sprinting over to start positioning Jack and Liz.

Jack moved into position while he kept talking to Liz. The photographer kept taking photos and Liz kept trying to smile for each of the photos.  She tried ignoring Jack, but that didn't seem to help matters much.  At one point, the photographer came over to them and started to reposition them.    

Jack ended up sitting behind Liz, his back completely against the chaise, with his legs straddling Liz. Liz was supposed to be curled up against Jack, slightly turned on her side, so she was facing the camera. Liz was supposed to have her head tucked under Jack’s head, her eyes gazing up adoringly at him. Jack was supposed to look at ease as he had his arms wrapped around her.

That was how it was supposed to look like. And at one point, they had actually been in this position, but it only lasted for a brief moment.

Liz ended up turning to face Jack, sitting back on her feet and argued with Jack about his incessant need to talk to her while she was clearly trying to finish up with the photo shoot so she could go on with her day. She started flailing her hands about as she expressed her frustration with Jack’s need to interrupt and his oblivious nature while Jack grinned like a little child who had had the only intention of driving someone insane. It was all finished with Liz slapping Jack across his face, and Jack pulling Liz in for a kiss.

The series of photos included the shots of just Liz: her on the chaise; by a window; with a fan; some close ups; and other shots he’d felt necessary, then the shots of Liz and Jack: Liz yelling Jack; slapping Jack; yelling at Jack once more; and finally, Jack shutting Liz up with a kiss. But, there was one last photo that only the photographer knew about. It was after most of the crew had gone off to gather their equipment and Jack and Liz were sitting on the couch.

“Did I hurt you?” Liz asked as she examined his face.

“Nah… I think pregnancy has weakened your right hook,” Jack remarked as he sat like a bored child whose mother was poring over him.

“I didn’t punch you,” Liz pointed out as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“Well, you didn’t hurt me,” he reminded her. “It doesn’t really matter, does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” she remarked as she shifted her weight so that she was leaning against Jack.

“You were just in your Vogue moment,” Jack joked.

“Yeah, uh huh… sure,” Liz muttered sarcastically, without rolling her eyes.

“So, animated shorts… yes or no?” Jack asked her as he grabbed her left hand and started fiddling with her wedding ring.

Liz pulled back and exhaled deeply. Without saying anything, she patted his leg and dropped his hand. She then stood up and walked out of the room. Jack followed after her, having to run a few steps before catching up to her. “You didn’t answer me! It could work, Lemon!”  



End file.
